


Goodnight vs. Good Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Goodnight vs. Good Morning

Goodnight vs. Good Morning

Prompt from Sugarcube75 (My god, she gives good prompt...that’s right. You heard me..Please tell me someone else with a filthy mind got that and I’m not just a pervy creep T_T)- Ok so I have another prompt ehehe Since I really like your DanRay and tbh there's a severe lack of it here we go: Dan and Ray have Skype dates often since they don't get to visit each other much and sometimes one or the other will fall asleep while on video still.

This is fucking adorable so I’m gonna try to do it justice.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

“Babe, you’re dozing off again.”

Ray’s eyes snapped open, he hadn’t realised he’d closed them but sure enough, there was Dan still on skype, looking at him with a mixture of ‘you’re so adorable’ and ‘you poor darling’.

“Nope, I’m awake,” Ray said, shifting around on his bed, the laptop sitting beside him while he was lying down under the covers. It was abnormally cool in Austin and Ray decided to bundle up while he talked to his long-distance boyfriend.

“No you’re not. You’re exhausted. You need to sleep,” Dan said with that same smile on his face.

“I don’t need sleep. I have you,” Ray said with a slightly dorky smile and as cheesy as the comment was, it was sorta true. He’d give up days and days of sleep if it meant he could have his time with Dan. Even if it was just through a computer.

“Love, I’ll get up earlier, okay? I don’t like you staying up this late,” Dan said. It was his day off and he spent his morning talking to Ray before Ray, eventually, went to bed and Dan went off to do some cleaning or shopping.

“I’ll stay up late, regardless. Might as well do something worthwhile like talk to you,” Ray said and Dan rolled his eyes with a smile, before it turned a little sad.

“I miss you,” Dan said quietly, and Ray’s smile dropped a little as well.

“I miss you too,” Ray replied, his hand coming up to grasp the set of dog tags around his neck. Dan’s dog tags specifically. Dan had sent them with Gavin the last time the Brit had come by England and asked him to give them to Ray, wishing he could have been there when Ray got them.

“You should get some sleep, baby,” Dan said, lying in bed and facing his computer just like Ray so they could at least pretend they were lying there together.

“I wish you were here,” Ray said quietly, his fingers tracing imperceptible patterns on the base of the laptop while he talked. “I’d just...I wish I could have your arms around me. Then I’d sleep fine,” Ray admitted with a small blush. It was the first time he’d said something so honest and he felt a little awkward about it.

“I wish I was there too,” Dan replied with that same expression of longing on his face. Ray smiled and his grip tightened on the dog tags.

“Tell me about work,” Ray asked, his arms curling up underneath his head to prop himself up a little so he could see Dan better. His boyfriend smiled and launched into a very detailed explanation of what he’d been doing in the army that week and before he knew it, Ray’s eyes had closed and he’d almost entirely dozed off.

“Ray,” Dan said gently when he realised and Ray just made a quiet noise, like he was answering but Dan knew he wasn’t actually awake. The Brit smiled softly, looking at his sleeping boyfriend.

“I love you,” Dan said and Ray smiled, nuzzling into his pillows, a quiet mumble escaping his lips that sounded very similar to ‘I love you too’. Then Dan typed a quick message and ended the call.

Ray woke up the next morning with a laptop on the floor, an ended call and a message for him in his and Dan’s chatlog.

“Goodnight Ray. Sweet dreams. I love you.”

Ray smiled and typed a reply, shutting off the laptop and getting ready to go to work.

“Good morning, Dan. Hope you had a good day. I love you too.”


End file.
